


~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 4)

by faraboverubies22



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Cooking, Drama & Romance, F/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraboverubies22/pseuds/faraboverubies22
Summary: {Recap: Bobby has just told you to quit. What's this now?!}





	~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 4)

Chapter 4: Sugary Secrets

"... and that's why I think you should quit." Bobby says, wearing a somber look on his face.

Confused, you turn off the water, the dish in your hand almost slipping and falling into the sink.

"You want me to quit?!" You say the last word a little too loudly, because after a moment passes, you hear shuffling outside the closed kitchen door. Bobby bites his bottom lip and puts one arm over the other, looking to the ground in defeat.

"I just think it's better for us to not work together." He speaks up again.

_No, this doesn't feel right,_ you think to yourself. This decision can't be his, you decide.

You look him right in the eye before responding. "Did Regina set you up for this?" You mention her name and notice how guilty Bobby looks, his head lowering even more.

"I..." he begins to say, but trailing off.

"I can already tell she doesn't like me, Bobby," you admit, lowering your head as well. "I don't know why, but maybe it's because we both played on Love Island together." _And may have had a thing for each other. _

Bobby takes a deep breath and then sighs, nodding slowly.

"She thinks you might try to steal me from her," he lifts his face to see you properly, and his sun-kissed face is all you can think about for a moment.

"She's kind of jealous." _Hah, kind of? _

"If I can be honest, she freaks me out a little." You tell the truth and immediately eye the door for any nosy listeners. There seems to be a shadow at the floor and you put a finger up to your mouth, silencing him before he speaks. Bobby narrows his eyes at you, confused. You point to the door and once he realizes there may be an intruder listening in, he quickly goes for your arm, tugging at it. In a second, you and Bobby move to the walk-in, secluded from any and all meddling Regina's.

He opens the door to the walk-in, and you step inside. It's cold, obviously. You rather enjoy the cold so it doesn't trouble you all that much. Despite this, Bobby places his hands on your arms, moving them up and down to add warmth.

Here, in the compact space of the walk-in, you couldn't have felt more alive. With Bobby ensuring your comfort - his hands on you- you smile, feeling you're right where you're supposed to be. You're comfortable with him; the worries and stress of the day leave you and you aren't pressured to act a certain way or perform for acceptance. And in this vulnerable moment, you ask him the question you've been dying to know the answer to all this time.

"Did you like me?" Your voice is confident, unashamed. You need answers and you need them now.

Bobby looks up to meet your gaze and stops rubbing. His eyes change momentarily. You're not sure what that was just now. Admiration? Guilt? Are you going to get the truth, finally?

You hold the gaze for a good while and then, you see it- the corners of his mouth turn upwards into a grin. He begins to smile, his cheeks turning pink, and your stomach does somersaults.

"How could I not?" He finally tells you, looking as vulnerable as you feel.

The fan in the walk-in continues to spin and spin -just like your heart at this very moment- and the cold air that is being blasted reminds you that even you can't tolerate the cold for too long. You wrap your arms around yourself, beginning to feel silly, the nerves catching up to you. Bobby goes to take his shirt off, his fingers tucking underneath the hem of the material at his neck. He pulls the shirt up and over his head, displaying his lean and taut stomach. Still tanned and gorgeous. You begin to protest but he won't allow it.

"Just let me care for you!" He orders loudly, passion filling his eyes. You stop resisting and he beckons for you to lift up your arms.

"You want to put it on me?" You ask, raising an eyebrow, a grin forming on your lips.

"Let. Me. Care. For. You." He repeats himself, a more serious tone to his voice and expression now. You obey. You raise your arms, never leaving his eyes. He pushes the warm fabric over your body, over your head, down to your shoulders, and pulls at it slightly, making room for your arms. His eyes flitter around your face, his cheeks still flushed. You imagine yours are, too.

He moves his way down your torso, intentionally rubbing his knuckles against the side of your breasts, but continues down until he's successfully reached the bottom. You don't want him to stop. But he does, leaving you frustrated but also relieved. What if something happened between you two and Regina walked in? You don't want to entertain the thought any longer.

"You were with Gary, _." He tells you, his voice soft and gentle, carrying a much different tone than earlier. "And I was with Lottie, even though you never left my mind." He reveals to you. Your heart softens.

"I would have loved a chance with you, but the stars never seemed to align for us." Cheesy, but, you feel your heart churning inside of your chest.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" You ask him.

"Why didn't you tell _me_?" He asks back. _Touché_.

"I.. I guess I thought you didn't like me," you tell him, your eyes dropping again. "You were so friendly to everyone, and I assumed-"

"That's right, you assumed. And you assumed wrong." Bobby interrupts, stepping closer to you, his face serious.

"Do you like me now, _?" He asks you.

Before you can answer, there's a sound.

"_Bobby_?" A voice cries out.

Regina.

"Oh, shit," you curse, immediately going to remove Bobby's shirt. Bobby notices and tries to help, his hands grasping at the hem. You end up removing your shirt along with his. Oops.

You grab quickly at your own, bringing it down. You spot Bobby's face. He's blushing red.

In a haste, you push Bobby to the door, telling him to go out first. He begins to say something but you push him harder, and he reluctantly obeys, pushing on the door handle and exiting the walk-in. You rush over to the door, trying to make out any bit of dialogue you can. It's a bit difficult as the walk-in itself is noisy from the fans. You push your ear up against the opening.

_"Where were you, honey?_"

_"Oh, I was just looking for something._"

"_You've been gone for a while, is everything okay_?"

"_Yeah, yeah, of course it is!_"

You can't hear anything else but don't want to exit just yet. You tug at your shirt, realizing just how cold it has gotten. You want out.

Pushing your ear up against the door again, you try to hear for anything else. Nothing. "I guess here's my chance," you say to yourself, pushing on the door as softly as you can.

You peer out before pushing it all the way open, looking for anything - or anyone- but seeing nothing. You're safe and it's time to get out!

Once out, you walk quietly over to the sink. No Bobby, no Regina. You pull out your phone and check the time.

2:03pm.

You never found out how long your shift would be, so you begin heading to the kitchen door, in search of Mrs. or Mr. Foster.

Upon arriving at the door, you go to grab the handle but move back when it swings open at you!

Regina stands on the other side, and jumps at the sight of you, clearly not expecting you.

"Oh! You startled me." She goes, placing a hand over her heart. Her eyes narrow in on you.

"What are you doing in here? It's almost time for you to go home." She looks you up and down, figuring you out. You're still cold, goosebumps covering your arms, and your cheeks are flushed. This does not look good. Instead of saying anything, though, Regina turns on her heel and leaves you alone, again, as always.

~~~

"I'm glad your first day went without a hitch, darling." Flora tells you as you step out of the front door, your tote bag feeling heavier than when you came here. She beams at you, standing in the doorway.

"I'm glad, too." You reply and smile back.

"When do I receive my schedule?" You ask, the thought coming to you.

She claps her hands together and she squeals, delighted you asked.

"Oh, you reminded me! Let me grab Richard, I know he has it for you." She turns and walks towards the study room, and you turn around, feeling tired, despite having only cooked for a short while - _among doing other things_.

You turn to look at the parking lot and the trees surrounding it. It's quite beautiful, you realize. The place is quaint and peaceful.

You hear footsteps coming up behind you and you turn, expecting to see Mrs. Foster.

Instead, you see Regina at the door, a piece of paper in her hands. She stretches it out to you, and you take a glance at it. Your schedule.

"Oh, uh, thank you." You say, and go to remove it from her hands.

You pull back but Regina doesn't let go of it. You look up to see a scary look in her eyes.

"Do I have to remind you that Bobby and I are _happily_ dating?" She sneered at you, her voice barely above a whisper. You realize now that this is all a competition to Regina. In her story, she is the victim, Bobby is her knight in shining armor, and you? You are the evil villain after her knight.

You pull hard on the paper, snatching it from her grip. She takes a step back.

Putting the paper in your tote bag, you straighten yourself, feeling that confidence return and multiply by tenfold.

_If Regina thinks she can win at this, she'll just have to think again._


End file.
